


It started with tequila!

by WhatwouldagentScullydo



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatwouldagentScullydo/pseuds/WhatwouldagentScullydo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not enough work for this pairing but this is what I spend my days thinking about. Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	It started with tequila!

**Author's Note:**

> Not enough work for this pairing but this is what I spend my days thinking about. Enjoy!!

“IT’S NOT ABOUT YOU, MEREDITH!!!” Addison yelled at the doctor standing naked in front of her. All she wanted was on-call room sex with Meredith, like they had been doing for months now but Meredith had some questions for the attending.  
“Calm down, Red. What’s wrong with you today? We’ve had this...arrangement for months and then today you’re totally different with it, yeah it’s always at the drop of a hat that we actually end up here but you were angry and that’s not okay, you can’t use me to take out you’re anger, I am not you’re personal punching bag.” Meredith sighed and looked at Addison who was still fully clothed. The attending pushed past Meredith and left the room. Meredith sighed again and got herself dressed before making her way to the cafeteria to get some coffee. Addison went straight to her office, took one look at the mess it was in and groaned. She started to tidy things up a bit when she started thinking about that first night with Meredith in the bar.

 _‘You know, Dr Grey, you’re actually pretty funny. I never knew you were funny before.’ Addison said in a breathy tone, Meredith could almost taste the alcohol on the woman’s breath._  
_‘I think you and I may have had one too many drinks, Dr Montgomery. And no you didn’t really know anything about me because I’m the slutty intern that stole your husband.’ Addison looked sad and turned her gaze to the table, Meredith was right there was 6 empty martini glasses and all of them were hers and she and Meredith had almost finished the bottle of tequila that Joe had left with the 2 shot glasses._  
_‘Meredith, you didn’t steal my husband. He and I were done before he met you, that doesn’t mean what you and he did didn’t hurt me because it did, but I’m over it now and for the record you’re not a slut.’ Addison smiled softly at Meredith and looked into her eyes before turning her gaze to her watch._  
_‘It’s late, I have an early surgery, I should get back to the hotel.’ Addison started to leave and Meredith followed her. It isn’t until they get to Addison’s cab that she throws Meredith a questioning glance, Meredith answered the unspoken question with a kiss, a kiss that Addison didn’t hesitate to return._

Addison is pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Meredith’s voice.  
“Dr Montgomery? Did you hear what I said?” Meredith asked with a smile on her face, hoping that the incident in the on-call room had blown over. Addison returned her smile, a good sign.  
“Sorry, Grey I was distracted. What did you say?”  
“I said that the Chief was asking for you in the ER and then I asked you out on a date.” Meredith looked at the attending hoping to see some sort of reaction in her face but Addison’s face gave nothing away.  
“I’ll be in the ER soon and yes I would love to go on a date with you, even if it is completely insane.”  
“Oh and sex in on-call rooms for the past 3 months hasn’t been insane?” Meredith laughed and made her way down to the ER followed by Addison only moments later.

* * *

 

Addison banged her fist against the vending machine, all she wanted right now was that damn candy bar that had got stuck on it’s way down. “Fuck!” she groaned. Meredith ran up behind her and hit the machine and watched as the candy bar made it’s way to the bottom. Addison turned to her smiling.  
“My hero, I would have killed someone without this” Addison said as she reached for the chocolate.  
“Now, now Dr Montgomery, we are in the business of saving lives not ending them.” Meredith said with a smirk. Meredith raised her hand to Addison’s face and pulled her in for a kiss, the kiss was returned briefly before the attending pulled away.  
“So public, Mer?”  
“Why not? I like you, you like me. We are going on a date - the first of many, I hope and I don’t want to hide this if it’s going to be something real, which I think it is.” Meredith said smiling, Addison matched her with a wide grin. Meredith took her hand and walked to Addison’s office. They spent an hour in their just talking about everything and nothing.

* * *

Meredith let out a breath she didn’t know that she had been holding when she saw Addison. Tonight was their first date, Meredith said to dress casual and she herself was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Addison came into the lobby of her hotel wearing a pair of black tight fitting jeans, that showed of all of her curves and an oversized shirt. Just looking at the woman in this outfit had gotten Meredith a little hot under the collar.

“No coat?” Meredith inquired, trying to hide the heat that made it’s way to her cheeks.  
“Yeah, the one I want to wear is in my car, I’ll grab it on our way out. Everything okay Mer? You look...hot and not hot hot but like actually hot...oh wait that didn’t come out right you do look hot...both kinds of hot...Oh my god-” She shook her head. “Smooth Addison, real smooth.” Meredith laughed at Addison’s awkwardness.  
“You look hot too, hence why I am so hot right now.” Meredith said with a smile. “I didn’t peg you as the awkward sort.”  
“I’m just awkward in general and uh, you are aware that you’ve seen me naked and that you didn’t react like this then.”  
“Oh I did, internally at least.” Meredith said laughing as she took Addison’s arm and led her to her own car to get her coat - black leather, as if she couldn’t get any hotter - and then to Meredith’s to begin their date.

* * *

Addison and Meredith walked into the lobby of the hotel laughing, like they had pretty much all night.

“That was a great date, Mer. Thank you. Next time though, I’m taking you out.” Addison smiled. Meredith took Addison’s hand in her own and reached up to kiss her.  
“It was great, wasn’t it? Next time? So you wanna do this again?” Meredith asked hopefully.  
“Yeah I do, which is crazy right? You and me? Dating?”  
“A little, anyway I should get going, have a good rest of your night.” Meredith stepped towards Addison to kiss her good night but was stopped when Addison placed her hand over Meredith’s lips.  
“Don’t you wanna come up stairs for a drink or uh...something?” Addison said, raising an eyebrow suggestively.  
“Dr Montgomery, what do you take me for? A girl who has sex on the first date?” Meredith said with a laugh.  
“Meredith Grey, you and I have already had sex - many times might I add and we didn’t even have a first date” Meredith laughed lightly and took Addison’s waiting hand allowing her to led her to the room.

They entered the room that Meredith hadn’t seen since that first night, but it was different this time - it was more than a drunken night of sex. Meredith made her way to the couch and nodded when Addison offered her a drink. Addison joined her moments later with two glasses of whiskey.  
“Whiskey? Haven’t drank this in years.” Addison nodded and let her shoes fall off her feet and stretched out on the sofa, her legs over Meredith’s lap.  
“It was about you...the other day in the on-call room when I yelled at you and then left you naked. It was about my feelings for you, I was angry with myself for having feelings for you because I’m not supposed to but then you asked me out so I decided to just go with it because clearly you’re having feelings too so...yeah, I’m sorry for yelling at you and using you as a ‘punching bag’ or whatever it was.” Addison’s words came out of her mouth so fast that Meredith stared blankly for a few second, trying to understand what the woman just said. Addison looked nervous after her announcement.  
“Sorry, that was...a lot of words in such a short amount of time-” Meredith smiled and squeezed the other woman’s hand. “I am having feelings as you put it, good feelings that I don’t want to ignore, I like you Addison...a lot and I think I might even be falling i-” Addison cut her off. “Don’t say it Meredith, I can’t hear that just now, in case things don’t work out I just can’t hear that.” Addison gave Meredith a sad smile and Meredith pulled her into her lap and wrapped her arms around her. They sat like this for a few minutes before Addison pulled Meredith off the couch and kissed her before mumbling against her lips “Sleep tonight? We’re both really tired.” Meredith nodded and took of her jeans and bra before climbing into the bed waiting for Addison who joined her moment’s later wearing a sweater. They fell asleep next to each other and slept soundly for the entire night.

* * *

 

Meredith woke to Addison’s lips on her arm and her fingers ghosting over her stomach. She groaned into the pillow before rolling onto her back and kissing the woman on her lips.

“Morning” they said at the same time. They smiled at each other, and kissed as the snuggled closer to each other. They lay in bed, prolonging the moment when they’d have to leave and go to work. For the moment they were happy in the little bubble of the hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this fic. I feel like maybe it's unfinished and that I could write more but I don't know. Review and let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
